


Nutella Fight

by Fancifullauren



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Just these two gay boys being adorable nbd, M/M, cuteness, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 15:11:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fancifullauren/pseuds/Fancifullauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is so OOC I just might as well replace the names with generic boy names and it will have the same effect. But hélas, I present to you: Grantaire and Enjolras being adorable Nutella-covered gay lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nutella Fight

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to purge my mind from the last monstrosity I wrote (What is Love?) so here it is, something sickeningly sweet. I'm gonna go barf rainbows and glitter, brb.

Enjolras awoke to the pleasant smell of coffee and the not-so-pleasant smell of burning toast. From the kitchen, he heard a plate clatter to the ground, followed by a loud “SHIT.”

Laughing, he rolled out of bed and walked into the open living room – kitchen area. “What are you doing?” He asked, taking a seat at the breakfast bar and watching a half-naked Grantaire scurry around, trying to simultaneously remove the burnt remnants of bread from the toaster and pour a mug of coffee.

“Making breakfast!” Exclaimed R in reply, handing him the coffee. Enjolras took a sip. He tried his best to keep a straight face as he gulped down the horribly bitter liquid.

“Oh?” He replied, “And what are we having?”

Grantaire blushed slightly. “Well, we were gonna have toast and Nutella and omelets, but we’re out of eggs, and I kind of burnt the last of the bread, so we’re down to just Nutella now.” He handed Enjolras the jar of Nutella along with a spoon.

Enjolras smiled. “I appreciate the sentiment.”

Glancing up from beneath dark lashes, Grantaire’s ice-blue eyes showed gratitude. “Really?” He mumbled.

“Really,” Enjolras confirmed, shoving the spoon into the jar and pulling it out, covered in the sugary treat. He brought it to his mouth and licked a bit off. “So what brought all this on?”

“I wanted to thank you for last night,” Grantaire admitted, albeit a bit embarrassed.

“Hey, don’t you go all shy on me! I enjoyed that just as much as you did. It was just… new, that’s all. I’d never heard of a safe-word before,” said Enjolras as he took another taste of Nutella.

“I thought antidisestablishmentarianism would be a good one.”

“Are they always so long and Catholic Church-related?”

“Not really.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, Enjolras alternating between small bites of Nutella and sips of unpleasant coffee and Grantaire attempting to clean up the disaster he had created in attempting some semblance of a meal. Really, for an artist, he was remarkably inept in the culinary arts. After he had finished, he looked up at Enjolras, who was completely engrossed in the task of sucking every bit of Nutella off of that decidedly very lucky spoon.

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Enjolras asked, the tip of the spoon resting on his lip.

“Licking the spoon like that. It’s downright painful to watch.” Grantaire strode up to his lover; he then proceeded to snatch the spoon out of his hand and slam it down on the counter.

“Painful?” Enquired Enjolras, feigning innocence.

“You know damn right how painful it is. Now stop pouting at me.”

“Fine,” Enjolras retorted. And with that, he stuck his finger into the jar. When he took it out and brought it to his lips, it was covered in Nutella. He licked it all the way from the knuckle up to his fingertip; he didn’t break eye contact with Grantaire’s increasingly wide brown eyes.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” accused a Grantaire thin-lipped with strained control.

“Doing what?”

Grantaire snatched the Nutella jar away from Enjolras’ reach. E lunged forward to grab it, but the brunette was faster as he jumped back. “That’s my breakfast!” Enjolras accused, grinning as he jumped forward again. R didn’t retreat this time, allowing his boyfriend to slam into him; quickly, he captured him in his arms and didn’t let go despite his squirming.

The look of pride on his face was transformed into an expression of shocked amusement when Enjolras’ hand came up to wipe a line of chocolate on his face. 

“You did not just do that.” 

“Oh, I think I did,” he teased, leaning his head in to lick it off again.

Quicker again, Grantaire leaned away. “Teases don’t get rewarded with Nutella.”

Enjolras twisted around so he could press a long kiss to his lips to keep from beaming like an idiot. Pulling away, he tried to make his best puppy face. “Do I get my reward now?”

“Yes,” Grantaire affirmed with a smirk and then proceeded to smear Nutella all across the entire left side of his face. 

“It’s on.” Enjolras growled, squirming out of his arms and bolting toward the pantry. He ran inside and slammed the door closed. 

He heard footsteps approach. “You can’t hide in there forever,” taunted R with a grin Enjolras could hear rather than see.

Grabbing the peanut butter and unscrewing the lid, he hovered over the doorknob. “Try me.”

Ever-patient Enjolras stood in silence until he could hear the sink starting to run. Quietly, ever so quietly, the door opened. The blond revolutionary saw his lover presumably washing his face; he covered his fingers in peanut butter and silently stalked up behind Grantaire. 

What Enjolras wasn’t planning on was Grantaire whipping around and running his Nutella-coated fingers through his previously perfect blond curls. It took all of his self-discipline not to shout in surprise, so instead he let instinct take over and rubbed his peanut-buttery hands all over Grantaire’s bare chest. He could feel his chest shake with laughter when Grantaire pulled Enjolras into a messy kiss, so he moved his hands to strongly cup his lover’s face, covering it in peanut butter. R moved to nuzzle his sticky brown face like a cat. 

“Watch it,” Enjolras scolded between snickers, “you’re getting peanut butter in my chocolate!”

“You got chocolate in my peanut butter,” reproached the brunette. He then proceeded to lick a long stripe of the mixture off of his boyfriend’s absolutely delighted face. He continued lapping until Enjolras leaned back and pushed him away slightly. 

“Careful, you’re gonna get my shirt all messy.”

In response, Grantaire pressed his chest up against Enjolras, earning a not-quite-annoyed groan.

“You’re awful,” Enjolras sighed.

“Yeah, but you love me anyway,” replied Grantaire, pressing a line of chocolate-peanut-butter-y kisses up his neck.


End file.
